Cliff Runner
by Minerva Fowl
Summary: I am the "dead" daughter of Hiccup and Astrid. (takes place where the 3rd movie left off) (I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, I do own the content of this story and some of the characters)
1. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, I do own the content of this story and some of the characters. Enjoy!**

I am the "dead" daughter of Hiccup and Astrid Haddock. I jumped off a cliff and faked my death. Well, technically, I jumped off expecting to die, but four dragons took pity on me and hid me when I did that. I was ten then. So, I'm "dead" now.

How rude of me! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Marigold Warrior Haddock. (I bet you can guess who named which of my names) I now live on a island with those four dragons. I am probably destroying everything my father is trying to keep secret by telling you this, but you have to remember I'm "dead."

When I say "dead," I mean the world thinks I'm dead. I, myself, am not. Just to clarify for those few confused readers.

The seven dragons are a new species. They're kinda hard to describe, they are white and have pink eyes. Each of them have a certain thing that their fire that they breathe does. Oh, I should probably tell you their names.

Warlock - His fire heals the freshly wounded

War-Machine - Well his name kinda explains what he does

Wisdom - She is so smart she and I created a language, she breathes normal fire though

Watcher - He watches and alerts us of danger, his fire can be seen from 2 miles away

I think it's cool that all their names start with 'W.' What made me jump off that cliff? I'll tell you later. But I can tell you one thing, I'm glad I did.


	2. Sunset

Ok, so dad started to give me the "talk" about being chief and all the responsibilities. Of course this talk was after I had detention. Can't you tell I am the perfect angel? He was like, "Mari, (his nickname for me) I noticed that you are getting a lot of detentions lately." And I was like, "Yah, so what?" And he said, "If you are going to be chief someday, you need to set a good example." I retorted, "Well, what if I'm not going to be chief someday."

So of course he went all ballistic and was like "What are we going to do!" And we argued, a lot. And when I say a lot, I mean a lot. And I have a habit of making him even more mad by not answering his questions. I sit there and play dumb. Which drives him insane which is one more percent I'm not going to be chief one day.

So, yeah, that's why I jumped off that cliff. Besides, if I was chief I would have to produce and heir, which is gross, so that's reason two.

When I jumped off the cliff, I had all intentions of dying. If I was dead I wouldn't have to be chief, now would I? But my four angel dragons helped me fake my death, blah, blah,blah. I know I'm bored too.

I remember watching my funeral. Snotlout came up to my mom and dad and was like "Why aren't you guys happy she's gone? She was a nuisance." I know Snotlout wouldn't have used those big, scary words, but I don't care. Dad was actually crying! I mean crying! That was unexpected. Mom was trying to comfort him, but I could tell on her face that she partially blamed him. Like I said, I don't care. That was eight years ago. I'm eighteen now.

Currently, all five of us live in this deserted sea-stack close to Old Berk. It's great knowing that's where the "Human-Dragon Utopia" used to be. Not. I mean We knew Dad probably wouldn't come anywhere near here. So that's where we stayed. One time I saw him and Mom in the Northern Markets, and I hid. They had a pair of twins to replace me. I almost laughed when I saw them. That was around two years ago.

While I was there, I asked a trader about 'Chief Hiccup.' He said that he refused to believe that his daughter was dead and that he was looking for her. Crap. Dad is looking for me. He knows my strategies and he is probably going to check my hiding spot soon.

When I got back to the sea-stack I unsaddled Wisdom. She was my go-to dragon for exhibitions like that. I told them that we need to pack up and that it would be a lot of flying. If they understood me, I am yet to know, but they all destroyed every trace of us, so I guess they did.

We took to the sky and flew over Berk. Where we were going, I had no clue. But all I know is the feeling of joy that I get when I'm soaring nine thousand feet above the ground on Wisdom. I can't believe Dad made the town get rid of their dragons. I don't care if anybody disagrees with me. I don't care if you disagree with me. I took a bite of a cloud, tied a rope around my legs and on to Wisdom so I wouldn't fall off. I whispered in her ear, "You know a good place where they won't find us, right? Well, if you do just take us down there and hide in a cave. I'm going to sleep." The last thing I saw was the sunset, which oddly enough looked like a dragon.


	3. Hunting

I woke up in a cave. Wisdom had undid the rope and I was leaning on her. I went out to the mouth of the cave with my knives out and I was ready to throw them. I looked at my favorite. It was made of Gronkle Iron and had the scales of the Crystal dragons on the handle. (the Crystal dragons are the four white ones that saved my life)

I didn't see anything so I went back into the cave. I ran my fingers through my hair and realized how matted and knotted it was. Watcher was up and I looked at him and said, "Watcher spike please." and pointed at the wall. He shot one and I said, "Thanks." As I pulled it out of the wall, I realized how hungry I was. Just another thing to add to my list!

I took the spike and combed my hair with it getting rid of the knots. I took out my knife and chopped it off so I had a blonde bob remaining. It was crazy like my father's. I took the hair and put it on the ground and dug a hole. I buried the hair and noticed that War-Machine was up. I told him we were going hunting. He grunted but walked with me to the mouth of the cave.

I walked out and heard leaves crunching. It could be a rabbit, a dragon, or a person. I hoped it was a rabbit. But when I want something when does it ever happen? I looked around and yelled back to the cave, "Watcher, can you come here?" He raced out glad to leave. "Who's here? Lead me to it."

He took a moment and his ears perked up. I think it's so cute when he does that. It reminds me of a dog. He took my hand and gestured it north. "Great. North. North equals cold. I have amazing luck." I said it barely audible, and then I heard a laugh. "Who was that? If you can hear us please come out we don't want to hurt you."

A boy that looked my age came out from behind the tree holding a bow and arrow. "Who are you?" he asked. I replied with a smirk, "My name is Marigold. I am sorry we intruded your land. We can leave now if you would like." He lowered the bow. "No. You're fine. I'm all alone on the island this has been my first contact with a human in eight years. My name's Adrian by the way. You are welcome to stay for a couple nights in my hut. Your dragons will have to stay outside though."

Watcher looked at me and nodded. So did War-Machine, Warlock and Wisdom. "We would like that, thank you." He replied, "It's not a far walk."

"Wait," I started "we can ride the dragons there if you want it's faster." He looked at me and said, "Which one?" I smirked and said, "Let's start you off with Watcher."


	4. The Prince Kissed The Cliff Runner

As we flew over the island I thought I saw a ship in the distance. So I asked, "Is there a big object over there on the water?" He snorted in reply, as if to say, "I can't work with this thing on my back!" I nodded and looked towards Adrian. He looked at peace, as if he was born to ride a dragon. "Do you trust me?" I asked.

"Do I have a choice?" he asked me smiling. I laughed and replied, "No, you do not. I need you to jump to Warlock. Or you could jump onto Wisdom then to Warlock." He thought for a moment then he jumped to Warlock landing right on the saddle. "Nicely done for a beginner." I commented with a smirk. "Thanks?" he looked at me quizzically.

"Watcher," I stated, "is there a ship there?" His ears perked up and he dove down. "Guys let's follow him." We dipped into a steep downward curve as I felt the wind flow through my hair. I can't describe what I am feeling. Actually, take that back, I felt _free. _For the first time in my eight years of being "free," I actually felt free.

"SINGETAIL!" I screamed as I saw the bright red dragon fly above us starting to make a flame on it's tail. "Take cover!" I stood up and jumped straight up towards the Singetail - probably suicide- about to throw my knife at it's underbelly. That's when Adrian did the heroic thing and saved the "damsel in distress," conveniently me, so I was not happy about that. "What were you thinking?" I practically yelled.

"I'm sorry should I have let you die?" Adrian retorted. "I had it all under control. For Thor's sake, forget it. Let's just continue like nothing ever happened." I ordered as I got on War-Machine. Wisdom looked at me with her beautiful pink eyes as to say, "Why him?" I replied with a 'matter of factly' voice that we need to expect a battle.

"We're not far." Adrian broke his silence after I gave him a good talking to. After around two more minutes of flying we landed near his hut. He opened the door and said "After, you milady." And of course, knowing me, I said, "Shut up. My dragons are hungry." That usually gets a little silence.

Adrian laughed and lit the lanterns around the hut. I sat down on the chair and rested my chin on my hand. With my other I inspected the dirt underneath my fingernails, they were gray, same as my eyes. "So why'd you come here?" It was Adrian leaning on the wall. His blue eyes looking at my gray ones. "It's a long story." I said, trying to get out of talking about it. "Good thing we have a lot of time." he said as he pulled up a chair next to me.

"Ok. Now imagine a ten year old me. By the way I'm eighteen. How old are you?" I started and got off track on purpose. "I'm eighteen too. Stop getting off track on purpose. Believe me, I know all the tricks in the book and some that aren't." So he figured me out. He knew I was hiding something big. This could either be good or insanely bad, I mean Loki bad.

"My dad's the chief of Berk. He gave me the talk after my detention about how I needed to be more responsible to be chief, blah, blah, blah. We fought. One time he tried to calm the blow by taking me on a walk in the woods to talk about it. I had a plan though. He wanted me to sit down on the edge of the cliff, instead I ran and I jumped." I paused waiting to see if he would say anything. He didn't.

I continued. "Luckily for me, my four little 'W's' were at the bottom and helped me fake my death. We flew back to old Berk where I found saddles, and we lived on a sea-stack near there for around six years. I went to the Northern Markets that my father thought I was alive and he knows my techniques so I fled and ended up here." I looked at him to show that I was finished. My occupation: Cliff Runner.

"There's nothing I can say Marigold. I don't know what to say. Is your father Hiccup Haddock? Is your mother Astrid Hofferson-Haddock?" I paused thinking how to form my answer. "Call me Mari. And yes and yes."

"Mari, are you tired?" he asked. "I'm not sleeping until you tell me your story." I replied crossing my arms. "Fine, then. I'll tell you my story in the morning." He stood up, blew out the lantern and as I went to go to my bed he grabbed my hand and said, "Thank you." I nodded and then he leaned forward and kissed me turned around and went to his bed. The Prince just kissed the Cliff Runner.


	5. Friends

I told Wisdom to wake me up at midnight. Technically, midnight is the morning so take that sucker! She woke me up by turning on the lantern (it's directly next to the window) and shaking the hut lightly. I woke and brushed my hair and went over to Adrian. I shook him awake and said "It's morning. Talk." He groaned and sat up.

I sat down in the chair crossed my arms and moved my leg onto my other leg. I wanted him to know that even though this was his house I was dominating in this particular area. "Talk." He was obviously beginning to trust me because he said, "Come sit next to me and I'll tell you." I wasn't going to let him boss me around so I gave Wisdom the cue to come to the window. "It's either you tell me about last night and your story or I have Wisdom here send a fireball your way."

He gulped. Then, of course, due to my humble convincing, he began to talk. "I've lived here for ten years. For the first ten years of my life I worked as a sailor. A mutiny started. They decided not to kill me but to drop me off at this island. And I've been here ever since. You're the first person I've had contact with in eight years."

"Ok." I said, "Next part. About last night." He looked at me like he wanted to kill me. "Wisdom…." I started just to freak him out. What? I have to honor Loki sometimes too. "Out of all the girls I've met, I don't know, you were playing hard to get, which made me want you more."

"Repeat after me, 'We are just friends.'" It was his turn but of course if he had said that, that would have made my life easier. "No." he said. He tried to walk over to me but I was already on War-Machine flying away. "Wait! Please! 'We are just friends.'" he yelled. This made me pause and look back at him. "WM land again. We might stay here a little longer."

As we landed I looked him straight in the eye and made sure he was looking at me back and I said, "Friends." He nodded. I think I'm actually getting pretty good at this scary, mean, girl thing. I mean I was going to say kick-butt but I'm kick-butt all the time, so…

I took out my notebook and drew a sketch of what our new fortress could look like. It was a triangle. Stables in one corner and the two other corners are Adrian's and my huts. There are interlocking hallways between the three. "I like it. It's dawn so we can go down to the lake, get a drink, then we can start." I nodded.

We finished the hut three years ago. Adrian and are close friends. We're both twenty one now. At least if we ever leave this island alive we'll be able to drink for Thor's sake! I don't ride Wisdom as much anymore. I don't think she minds. I usually ride WM for hunting (for you confused readers, WM is War-Machine) Adrian rides Warlock more now and they really like each other. I realize I could be chief of Berk right now but I don't care. I have no regrets. Though I do have a sneaking suspicion that Adrian wants us to be more than friends, I don't care one bit about it. I focus on surviving and not getting found by Dad.


	6. Jumping

We devised a plan if my dad were to come here. There is a hatch underneath the wheelbarrow that goes down to the cellar where my dragons and I were to hang out until dad left. One time we saw a fleet of ships advancing and we didn't want to chance it.

We climbed into the cellar, and the dragons insisted on surrounding me. It looked like we were playing Thor, Thor, Loki and I was out and in the middle. I leaned back against Wisdom and said, "Light it up." As she lit her mouth I noticed strange shadow figures around the room. "Watcher…." I asked, "are we alone in here?"

Watcher looked at me, and solemnly shook his head. Crap, crap, crap, crap. "Your dragon is right Marigold Warrior Haddock. You are not alone. We are here with you." The voices sounded reptilian but human at the same time. Great. I discovered a new species but they are going to kill me so what's the point?

Then, a dozen identical smiles went across the room. I tapped each of the dragons three times. That, my friend, was our signal for "attack to kill." This was not going to be a good day for those reptile guys. I ran over and opened the hatch and climbed out halfway and peered out looking for possible threats (AKA anyone who is or could snitch to my father)

I didn't see anyone. Not even Adrian. I climbed out and said, "Get out, follow me." My dragons followed me and the I realized that the reptile dudes were following us too. They were growing their limbs back. Crap.

This is great! We were facing an indestructible opponent. I think we needed to find Adrian and get out of here. For once, something goes right in my life. Adrian comes out with my stuff all packed. I sat down on WM and screamed at Adrian, "Get on a dragon! We're getting out of here! Throw me my pack!"

He chucked my pack at me and got on Watcher. "Let's go!" I screamed. As we got above the treetops I saw a man with his back turned. He had crazy brown hair and a brown cloak. That man caught my eye for some reason. It couldn't be him, could it? It didn't matter. It didn't matter. He doesn't matter. He doesn't matter.

I had to get him off my mind. "We go east over new Berk. Most of the people from Berk are here so, if we do get spotted, oh well." I saw that Adrian had his head turned towards me longer than I had been talking. "What?" I snap. "You're sad." He's a genius. Not. "You don't have to be a genius to figure that out. I'm leading my dad into a death trap pretty much." I stood up on the saddle. It was kind of like surfing. Except if you fall, you pretty much die. So of course, I jumped.

I jumped because I wanted to see what would happen. What would happen if I could fly?

Adrian saw this and gestured Watcher below me. He caught me in his arms. This time I wasn't mad. I was at peace. I sat there for a moment deciding what to do. I leaned against his shoulder. I looked at him and sat up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I didn't see his expression because I was asleep on his shoulder, letting him decide what to think of the moment.


	7. Sea-Stacks

I woke up in a cave there were no dragons, no Adrian, just me and the shadow people. The shadow people didn't try to kill me this time. Instead they sat there, like they were waiting for a cue from someone. I wasn't tied, but I noticed that there was no way out. Then, one stepped out of the darkness. I assumed that this was the leader. "Marigold Warrior Haddock. You are now my prisoner. I suggest you don't struggle or else we will have to bring you to your father."

So, of course I struggled. I kept scratching at the ceiling, hoping it would collapse. Then the leader stepped towards me and said, "We will have no choice, but to kill you. My people are hungry." Craptastic. I'm going to be eaten, by people that I can't kill. Craptastic.

"Marigold. Marigold. Mari! Wake up!" I'm woken awake by Adrian leaning over me. I sit up quickly knocking him in the head. "Don't eat me." I say, thinking I was still in the dream. Adrian laughed. "I have no intentions of eating you Princess." Crap. I think I need to show him I'm worthy of my middle name. This ought to be fun.

I jump up and he grabs my arm. "We should go," he says. "I thought I saw ships in the distance." I look at him, his blue eyes look hopeful, for what, I don't know. Take that back. I do know. He wants me to agree with him, not about the leaving part but something else. I do something unexpected, which I'm quite good at. I hug him. I want to tell him everything.

I draw back from the hug, but Adrian doesn't seem to want to let go. I look at him and he looks at me. It's as if he's thinking, _Why don't I give this another shot? _He comes forward and kisses me, Take: 2. But this time's different. This time I kiss back.

"Let's go Princess. They're getting closer." Adrian oberves. "Well," I start, "Maybe. Maybe we confront them this time. Sink one of his ships so he knows we mean business. But there's a catch. One man mission. WM and I are going in alone, you like it or not."

He doesn't agree or disagree. "We meet at that sea-stack." I say pointing to the west. "Now go. Don't worry about me. I've taken care of myself for eight years without you. I can manage five minutes." He tries to give those puppy-dog eyes. "No." I turn and get on WM and fly off towards the ships, ready to face my father.

I go over the water and tell WM the plan. "One blow. That ship." I point to the one next to the another ship. "Not deadly, just enough to make the ship sink." He nodded and sent the blast of a Night Fury. WM may not be the brightest at times but he does know how to win a battle. "Nice one, bud!" I exclaim. "Let's go meet Adrian at the sea-stack, okay? You did great, that will definitely make them stop messing with us for a while."

We landed on the sea-stack. My dragons were there. All of them. Watcher, Warlock, and Wisdom. But Adrian was nowhere to be seen. I squinted and looked around. "Watcher, please tell me where he is." Watcher looked at me then looked at another sea-stack. I followed his gaze and saw two people standing on top of it. One of them was Adrian and the other was…

Well, my father.

**Authors Note: Please review. I am open to any constructive criticism. Feel free to Private Message me if you have an idea for a chapter. I might do a sequel to this, if I don't keep with my current ending.**


	8. Midnight Ride

I looked at him with all the hatred I had in me. And that's a lot. "Let's go." I manage. I get on Wisdom and say, "Take us. Take us. Take us to. I don't know. Go somewhere. Anywhere but here." I sat on the saddle, letting her take control. Get it together Marigold. You don't care about anyone except for yourself. I had to keep telling this to myself on the way, to wherever we were going. I didn't care anymore.

I found myself humming on the way there. I think I can sing and whenever I do, my dragons don't complain. Now I'm going to burst into song! Not. I hate singing. I hate everything 'girls are supposed to do.' I lay back on the saddle. I'm a survivor. I will survive. Why I was so against going with my father, I don't know anymore. I think I might let him "capture" me so he could at least talk to me a little. After, all it has been eleven years.

Nope. Just don't think about it. Think about you and your dragons!

"Can we go to the Northern Markets?" I ask with my voice a little raspy. Wisdom continues straight so at least we haven't passed them yet. "Today has been a day, girl." I say quietly stroking her back. As we slowly, fly into the black abyss.

We land at sunrise. Wisdom lands in the middle of the woods. "Let's go find a cave. I'll let you have some rest, then." We find a cave and the dragons automatically lie down. "I'll be back soon." I say as I exit the cave. I head towards the markets and I see the armory, clothes, and food stalls. I realize there was a pack lying next to a stand. I look inside and realize I can be lucky, sometimes.

In the pack there was a lot of gold. Score! I go over to the weapons stall and get myself a new pack of throwing knives, and two axes. From the food stall, I got some fish, fruit, and some corn. My stomach growled as I payed for it, I hadn't eaten in two days. I go over to the clothes stall and I see a pair of armor that I like. I point to it and say, "I want that in my size." The tailor looks at me nods and takes my measurements. He looks at me strokes his chin and says, "That pair there should fit you perfectly. That will be two nuggets." I rustle in my pack and pull out two and hand it to him and he hands me the armor.

I turn around to head back to the cave and I notice ships. Ships. Let that sink in. Get it? Sink? I'm gonna sink those ships. But first I need a dragon. I run back to the cave as fast as I can. I get in the cave and start pulling off my clothes and put my new armor on. "WM! Up! We're going to play a game called; Sink those Ships! Let's go!"

WM and I run out the entrance and take to the sky. I see my father "Hiccup the Amazing" docking. Adrian was right alongside him. Traitor. And for that I am going to hurt him. As much as I can. I watch the entire army leave the ships to check the markets. Perfect.

WM and I swoop and and plant a fireball in each of the ships. Take that! I'm careful not to let dad see my face. Then, I see a dragon root arrow coming right towards WM. "No!" I scream, lunging forward with the arrow only to collide with, with, my face. Blood was streaming down my face and I vowed to take revenge on that archer. By sending him to Vahalla myself.

I jump of of WM onto the boat. I take out my dagger, wanting to feel his blood on my hands. Then, I notice movement in the corner. I flash my eyes over to it only to reveal my mom and a girl and a boy that look about eight. I flash a knife their way, missing them on purpose. I settle for dumping the archer overboard, then when I saw his head bob above the water, I take my shot. I hit him directly in the shoulder, and watched him sink.


	9. Hide-Out

I see my father standing on the dock. I look at him and he looks at me. He then grabs Adrian and holds him over the edge of the deck. I look at that scene, whistle and fly away with my dragons following shortly behind me. I rip the arrow out of my face only making it bleed more and chuck it back at the dock. I smile as it hits exactly where I want it to the weak spot on dad's leg.

Dad collapses and drops Adrian. I look back one more time so he can see the blood running and gushing down my face. I wait until we are out of his sightline to ask Warlock to heal it. "Warlock?" That's all I can say without me choking on my own blood. WM holds still for a minute so Warlock can breathe his fire on my face. "Leave the scar." I say. I want Dad to remember that he did this to me anytime he sees my face.

"I'm sorry." I say. "I'm sorry I've done this to you. You can drop me off at some deserted island and leave me there if you want." We landed on an island but it wasn't deserted. It was full of natural resources. And they weren't leaving. This island was Berk.

"Where do you want me to go? Why aren't you leaving?" I ask confused. They look at Berk. There was no one there. "I'll go." I walk down the steep hill only to see drawings of me everywhere. _Two-hundred nugget prize. _I had a two-hundred nuggets on my head. I look around looking for their house. I'm going to take anything worth taking and then burn it to the ground.

Everything hurts. Everything sucks. I just want to curl up in a little ball and go to Vahalla. I want to die. I want everything to be over. I open up the door to their house. I walk in and I remember running around with dad's leg while he hopped around on one foot trying to catch me. Why does my life have to be like this?

I can't stop them. I can't stop the tears. They're streaming down my face, making my scar sting. I walk upstairs. They've left my room completely intact. There's a centimeter inch thick layer of dust coating the room. I walk into my parents room.

I see it. On the bed. Why did they keep it? I thought I burned it. On their bed was my baby blanket. It was white, with a yellow 'Marigold' sewn into it in my mother's cursive. I walk downstairs only to see my dragons waiting at the door. Behind them, was Adrian. They'd gone back to get him.

I walk towards him not saying anything. I stand there, two feet away from him. I stare at him, continuing to cry. I don't care if he sees me. He steps backwards, gesturing me to walk with him. "I didn't rat you out. I would never do that. Who do you think left that package of gold there? And gave the tailor your measurements? Believe me, I don't want you back with your father anymore than you do."

I look at him, unsure of what to do or say. I felt weak, vulnerable, for the first time in my life. I take a step closer again and kiss him. It wasn't like a make-out session, okay? So before you ask, the answer's no. I step back and he puts his arm around mine. I lean on him, I need his help. I am not afraid to admit it. We head towards the woods and I go to my old hide-out dad had built for me.

We sit down on the floor, leaning against the wall. My dragons are nowhere to be seen, but I don't care at this point. I lean on his shoulder. It's taking all of my might to just keep my eyes open. "Go to sleep," he says. "I know you want to." I close my eyes. Why does my life have to be so messed up?


	10. The Two Cliff Runners

I wake up and Adrian is awake looking down on my head, "How you doing, Princess?" I glare at him and he just smirks. He bends down and kisses me, I look at him, wondering if he didn't rat me out. I feel like he did.

I stand up and look around in the trees. There's no one. "Listen." I say. "Here's the plan. Tie my hands together." I explained as I put my hands behind my back and toss him the rope. " Take me to my father. Kick me, don't fake it. We need to sell this. Say, 'I'll let you have your daughter if you give me money and a ship.' Hold the ax to my head while you say it. I'll revolt. We'll say, 'Toodles!' and leave. Got it?" He nods and carries me down the steps.

We walk through the woods and into town. Adrian screams, "Chief!" Dad comes out and Adrian pushes me down to my knees. I look at dad straight in the eyes. I won't break eye contact. Adrian pushes the ax near my neck. "I want the two hundred. And a ship. Or she dies." I know that he won't actually hurt me, but I'm genuinely scared. Not that I'll die but that my father will see through the plan.

I jerk up a cut the ropes with the ax. I take it from him and step back. "You know what?" I ask. "Yes?" he replies. "I'm done with this." I walk up to my father who is standing there at a lost for words. I thrust the ax into his hands and fall onto my knees. "Go ahead. I know you want to."

Instead he gives the ax to my mother, which is standing by him like a statue. "Look at us." he said. "Did you think we would to you?" I smirked and replied, "Actually, I was counting on it."

I whistled, hoping my dragons would come. I ran grabbed my ax from my mother's hands. "WM!" I scream. I reach for his foot and I realize I shouldn't do this. I shouldn't make them do this. I run towards Adrian. "Do you trust me?" I ask. "Do I have a choice?" he replied. "This time you do." I say looking him in the eyes. "Yes. I trust you with my life Marigold." he said. "Then jump with me." I say hope draining from my voice.

We run towards the cliff holding hands. We jump and he holds me to his chest. I look at him before we hit the waves and kiss him. For what I believe the final time.

**OK. Guys this is important. Do you want a sequel, another chapter, a happy ending? I need to know. PM or comment your vote. Thanks. (I feel like Rick Ridorian right now because I gave you guys a terrible cliff-hanger)**


	11. Rain

I wake up only to see I was strapped to the bed. With dragon proof belts. But nothing, and I mean nothing is Marigold proof. I thrash and I keep doing it. I'll cut my feet and hands off before I look at my parents. I struggled and screamed in defeat. Unfortunately, these belts were Marigold proof.

I look to my right to see a wall, and to my left where Adrian is. He isn't strapped to the bed though. I get it now. They don't want me to leave. I'm not going anywhere. I continue screaming on the top of my lungs. If you have never heard a girl scream at the top of her lungs, then you are a very fortunate person.

I keep kicking and screaming. I don't want to. Really I don't. I just want to leave. If they won't let me leave then I'll make them. Dad and Mom walk in. "Shush!" Mom says as she comes over to unstrap me. I didn't stop screaming until the last strap was undone.

I stood up and stared at wall rubbing my throat. Mom sits down next to me. She hadn't changed one bit. I am not going to say anything first. I don't care about all I want to say. I need to be strong, stubborn and discuss my case, not plead it.

"You'd make a great chief." Dad said. I looked at him quickly, and my gaze went back to the very interesting wall. Mom sat next to me on the bed. "Talk to us, Marigold. Tell us your story." She pleaded. "I don't think you would want to hear it." I say, standing up. I'm confused. Why does my life have to be so complicated? Why couldn't I do everything perfectly?

I look out the doors. It's cloudy, gray and cold. My favorite weather. "We do want to hear it. We didn't listen last time and we're ready to this time." Mom said placing her hand on my shoulder. "I've told you to let me be and you didn't listen. You're lucky I spared you." She paused and looked at dad. I walked out into the rain.

I took a right and headed towards the woods. It felt good to be drenched by the rain. I could be me. I turned around and Adrian was standing there. "Adrian?" I asked. "No. It's some murderer who came here to kill you."

"Oh. How depressing." I say with an amused tone. We were both soaked. We had both been through so much. How funny it is, that you can be most unlucky person ever and have the perfect soulmate.


	12. Ships

We walked around the woods until the rain stopped. I went over to the cliff that was near the edge of the forest. I just stood there looking over the horizon. Adrian sat down on a rock and I kept standing. He took out his notebook and started writing something. He erased to hard and the page got ripped out and the wind carried it towards me. I smirked and caught it. I think Adrian was starting to sketch _me. _"Give me the notebook." I say turning towards him.

He knew one way or another I was getting that notebook. He handed it over and I sat next to him. "The most recent one is the page before that." he said glancing at me. "What good is a story if you don't start at the beginning?" I ask, knowing that he wouldn't answer.

I turn all the way back preparing myself for a collage of the three years we've been together. The first was his point of view of when I was hunting - him - not on purpose! The next one was me being silly with a lopsided flower crown that he had made me on my birthday. My tongue was sticking out and one of my eyes were closed, with the crown almost falling off my head.

He had captured all those memories perfectly. They were in black and white, but I could see them in color. They were all of me but I could see him in them. I flipped to the back, where there was a picture with the most incredible detail. We're both in this one, in fact I think it's the spectator's view of our wedding. I shut the journal and hand it back to him. I lean my head on his shoulder.

"You aren't mad?" he asks me. I don't know what to say. That seems to happen a lot lately. "Let's go." I say standing up. "Do you want to practice?" I ask. "Sure. Even though every time I play this game I lose."

"That's why I like the game!" I say punching him playfully. "To the arena!" I declare, shaking my fist in the air. We were alone in the arena, as usual. I like it that way. "Choose your weapon." I say grabbing my pack of knives.

"Ready? Set? Go!" I command, going at him. He chose his sword, rookie mistake. I throw my knife over his shoulder. "You're dead." I say. "See? Fun!" I pull my knife out of the wooden post. He comes over and says, "I think I'm going to go get a drink."

"Fine. Whatever. See you." I say. Trying to make it sound like I'm occupied with doing something. He walks away and I get to work. I climb out of the arena and go down the "forbidden" trail. It has a couple potholes, what's the big deal? I continue down to the beach and go into a small cave almost to small to see.

Inside, there was supposed to be, well something I wasn't supposed to have. I seem to have a lot of things I'm not supposed to have in my possession. I walk in and there is the biggest freakin' spooder I have ever seen. Like it was as big as me. Times two.

Then, of course, how could this possibly get any better, it breathed fire at me. Spooder-dragon. (spooder = spider) I ran out and up towards the arena. In the stands there was mom and dad just sitting in the stands. There's no way for me to get into town without them seeing me. "It's about time you've joined us, Mari." It was dad who looked up while I was still panting from the wonderful run up here.

I don't care about him right now. All I care about is the ship approaching from the distance.


	13. The End?

I whistle immediately, and sure enough WM, was with the giant spooder-dragon. "Ships, bud!" He flies up here and throws me onto his back faster than I could scream. "Let me grab my knives." I say as he swoops down into the arena.

I end up grabbing more than just my knives. I also grabbed my sword, my axes, and my shield. What? Like I said, I'm good at this game. Life is a game for me. If you die you lose. I mean sure, I prefer to win, but I'm not against losing.

"Sink it." I say pointing towards the one ship in the distance. "Then go over to the other side of the island." He shot a direct fire-ball towards the ship. I stood up on the saddle. This way I can jump down for close combat.

We fly over the town and I see Adrian on Watcher looking up at the sky like he was waiting for the cue from me. "Here. Let's go." I say tossing the sword down to him. As we fly over the forest, I tell him "You're back-up." He wants to refuse but he doesn't say anything. I went headfirst into the battle. I sink all of the ships except for the lead ship.

I sit there for a minute it almost looks deserted. "Watch out!" Adrian yells as he tries to push me out of the way. I wouldn't let him risk his life for me. I push him back at the last minute, I wouldn't let him do that for me. He got a little of the blast but I got the majority of it.

I wondered what was happening to me before I hit the ground.

I opened my eyes and started coughing. And I couldn't stop I kept coughing. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't see. I didn't care. I lost this game, but the next is about to begin.

Please tell me what you think should this be the end? You want a happy ending, then specify! Don't be afraid to use your voice!


	14. Forest

I didn't know where I was. Who I was. What I was. My mind was wiped clean. But I know it wasn't. I wanted to be dead.

There was a loop of the explosion going on and on in my mind. A huge catapult came out of the hull and shot a huge fireball at my shoulder. It felt like Hela came there person to end my world. "Mari?" It was Adrian's voice. I wanted to answer but I couldn't.

"Ack," was all I could manage. He came over and held my hand. I need to open my eyes. I want to see my world. I want to leave this place. I opened my eyes to see it was the middle of the night. I must have been in the infirminary because it was dimly lit. I try to sit up and I fail miserably.

Adrian puts his arm on my lower back helping me up. "Haw wong us I ot?" I ask not caring how stupid I sound. "Around a day." he said looking at the floor. "So in other words two weeks?" I had rubbed my jaw, helping me to talk more normally.

"Well, thanks, but I'm assuming you want to stay here. So bye!" I say heading towards the door. "You're limping." he observes. He's right of course, but I just keep walking. "Your family's house is on the way to where the dragons are." He called after I had already gone. He ran after me, making an effort to stop me from leaving.

He's faster than me so he caught up quickly. "Mari." He said grabbing my arm. I started to say, "No." But Adrian was faster than that. He already had me turned around and his lips on mine.

"Let's do this." He said looking at me. We went into the woods to avoid my father seeing us. I look up and see a sliver of sun rising in the distance. Crap. Dad gets up at sunrise to watch the sunrise. "On the count of three run to the dragons." I say looking at him. "Three!" I say, knowing I haven't counted to one or two. Whoops.

Dad's coming out of the door as I'm climbing on War Machine. Adrian's already flying away on Watcher. "WM. Now's a good time to wake up." I say looking at dad who ran off to get warriors to stop me from leaving.

I do the opposite of what dad probably expected me to do, I stood my ground. "Go!" I yelled into WM's ear. This time he heard me. "Mari!" Adrian yelled swooping down to give me his hand. "Nope," I yell through the rough wind. "Go, you know where to go."

And I ran away into the forest.

**Please review. PM me for some ending ideas. I'm sorry about the wait I was on spring break. Your feedback matters to me. PM me for a chance to have your dark ending or happily ever after!**


End file.
